Another One for the Books
by LifeofAWhovian
Summary: The Master was bored. That was all he's ever been lately; bored. He needed something to play with, or, even better, someone to play with.


The Master was bored. That was all he's ever been lately; bored. He needed something to play with, or, even better, _someone_ to play with. He trudged down the street, keeping his head down low so as not to get recognized by anyone who he wouldn't want to be recognized by in the first place. That's when he saw a familiar face. Smiling coyly, he trailed after his new play toy. When he saw they were passing a gap in the street he praised Rassilon and quickly pushed the man into the alleyway and up against a wall, making sure his captive for the night's hands were held behind his back.

The Master couldn't help but laugh at his own luck as he held the man known as Captain Jack before him. He didn't understand why he hadn't decided to track him down in the first place and do this before. The look of surprise on his face and that cute little glare he was giving him was too priceless.

"Hello, Jack." The Master sneered into the ear of the American man. "Oh, how lucky I am to have run into you and your tight ass." The Master thrust his hips into Jack's behind, chuckling.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Master. Have you just resorted to killing people in dark alleyways now a days? That sounds oddly like an alien that I usually encounter. Hey, maybe you're related." Jack taunted. "But you of all people should know, _I can't die_."

The Master tisked "Oh, Jack. Handsome Jack. Who said that I wanted to kill you." Oh no. I'm after something far more," He paused, searching for the word. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Fun."

Jack, confused, tried to turn himself around so he could face the Master but was held firmly. The Master chuckled again "You know how I love it when you struggle, Jack. It always excites me further." he reached around to the front of Jack and gave his cock a squeeze, making him thrust his hips forward, trapping the hand between the wall and his growing need. He mentally cursed himself for being turned on by the evil Time Lord. For gods sake, he had tortured his friends!

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, you evil git." Jack started to threaten but it turned into a loud groan as the Master squeezed his cock again. Jack, hating his body for wanting more, pushed back and rubbed his ass against the Master's already hard erection. Taking the opportunity, the Master pushed his hand into Jack's pants and wrapped it around his cock. At the sudden contact, Jack threw back his head as pleasure shot through his body.

The rough hand started to stroke his painfully hard cock and Jack bucked his hips upwards. The Master smiled and nibbled at the exposed neck, loving the sounds he milked from the 51st century freak.

"What do you want me to do to you, Jack?" The Master whispered huskily into the other mans ear. When the only answer he got was a moan, the Master stopped the movement of his hand and used the other one to pull his head back roughly by his hair. "Do I need to repeat the question?" he growled, making the other man shiver as his breathe tickled the side of his neck.

Jack seemed to have been lost in the pleasure of the Master's ministrations but when his head was yanked back, words started to pour from him. "I want - I want you to fuck me hard and fast against this wall. I want you to make me scream, Master. I want to be marked by you so that others know I was taken last night. Just fuck me." Jack nearly started to beg, wanting the friction back between his legs.

The Master smirked, loving the sound of the man he was pressed into begging. He quickly turned Jack around and the glint in the Master's eye made a tingle of want go through his body. Before Jack could tell the Master how much he needed him, lips crushed his own. There was a muffled yelp of surprise from Jack but he quickly adjusted to the situation and kissed back with as much furiousity as the Time Lord.

Jack, breaking away from the heated kiss, put his hand on the Master's covered crotch and grinned. "Didn't know I turned you on this much, Master." he saw the man roll his eyes in the faint lighting. "Is it my charming personality or my ability to not complain where I'll be getting fucked tonight that got you this hard?" At that, Jack unzipped the Master's pants and felt the length. When he saw the blond's eyes close he slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"Now this will be a story to tell the others."

* * *

><p>So...Here we are again! You can thank Hannah for this short and...can I say quirky(?) one shot. I mainly wrote it to try and lighten her mood and hopefully it worked :) I hope you guys enjoyed it though!<p>

I was wondering if anyone had any pair suggestions? Just drop it in the review or maybe in my Message box and I'll see what I can do.

Until next time,  
>LifeOfAWhovian<p> 


End file.
